RWBY: The Fall
by Escalated Omega
Summary: Join the MC Darkness in another adventure, although this time he's in RWBY! read as Darkness works to try to become the most powerful huntsman, keep up with his music career and find out who his family is. It's second installation of this series and this time it brings along with it Red vs Blue!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-O! I am accepting character entries for these two Web series! submit now!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Have you ever known what it's like to be on the brink of death? on the run? Being hunted? I have and let me tell you it's not fun. You don't know when your life will end and what day will be your last in existence. My name is Darkness Hunter Xaio Long and here is my story.

I opened my eyes slightly to see scientists examining medical papers. One of them were talking with a man that had red hair and a white suit.

"He's waking up, what should we do?" The scientist asked the man.

"Give him more of the drug Gerald... he's not ready to be woken up yet," The man responded to the scientist.

I only had enough strength to raise my arm when the drug was pumped into the tube water, after that I passed out.

* * *

After several hours passed, I finally woke up to hear the same two voices I heard earlier.

"He's ready boss, should I release him?" Gerald asked the man.

"Yes... I am interested to see how he will do against the armies of vale... prepare the simulation," He commanded Gerald.

"Yes sir!" Gerald exclaimed then commanded two people with grimm masks to prep the stasis tube for release.

* * *

I was in the simulation room of the lab, with two scientists running equipment checks before the simulation started. After the scientists completed their test with positive results, the simulation stared. I immediately ran toward the nearest hologram and punched it. This process went on until a sniper hologram started shooting at me. I picked up on of the guns but it disappeared in my hand, My arms then turned into machines gun turrets. I then got an idea to start rapidly shooting every hologram in sight, after the holograms were dead i turned my attention toward the snipers, I picked out the snipers immediately and with precision aiming took them out one by one.

Then I heard a computerized voice," Simulation over... combat rating: Hyper lethal, survival rate: 1000%," it said.

After the simulation room got rid of the hologram surrounding the red hair man walked in clapping with a cane in one hand,"Bravo, That was just... amazing!" He shouted from the door, "I am sure you will just thrive under my leadership," He added.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked with concern.

"I'm the one that came up with the idea of creating you," He explained as he walked off,"Oh by the way...my name is Torchwick," He added then walked out the door.

I then walked out of the door looking like I was following Torchwick, but I went the opposite way towards the armory.

When I got to the armory I picked up a sword that changes into a pistol. After I took the sword and walked out, a couple of images flashed in my mind of a house, a little boy getting knocked out, dragged off and a little girl crying while on the ground. I then stumbled after the images went away and I saw the real world again.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked me as I stood up.

I looked toward her,"Yeah, just...lost my footing," I explained,"Hey, what's your name?" I added.

"My name is Maria, what's yours?" She responded.

"I don't know right now... all I know is that I woke up in this lab with no knowledge of my past if I had one," I said.

"I gotta go now." Maria said,"I hope you find out your name soon!" She added.

* * *

I was standing behind a red curtain with a headset on that has a wireless connection with the speakers around the place where I was preforming With the rest of the people in the music group I was in,"You nervous about this?" One of the four people asked.

I had put the mic up so that no one could hear me talking,"Ok Skye, would you be nervous if this was your first time doing something like this?"

Skye looked at me,"Yeah, but this isn't my first time preforming in front of a large crowd," She replied.

"I have only preformed in clubs and bars; not at an actual stadium," I explained,"Now get ready they're gonna announce us soon."

I peeked out at the stage and saw some one grab the microphone,"This is it," I thought,"Time to do this."

"Introducing...Death Robot Pilot!" The announcer said then walked backstage.

I ran out with Skye and the other two and put the mic back over my mouth,"Alright," I said,"we are a cover band so the first song we will be doing is I Burn By Jeff Williams."

The music started up and I was just standing there waiting there for my solo in the shadows where the light wasn't pointed towards. I then put a bandana over my mouth.

When my part was coming up I looked down at the ground while Skye was singing.

"I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn," Skye sang.

The light then shone one me,"Hotter than the sun feel my fire pyromaniac, my desire thought that you could see the truth-," I was cut off by a gun shot filling the room. I looked toward Skye and saw her on the ground with a bullet wound in her chest and blood pooling around her. I looked at the person who fired off the gun (Who was conveniently where no one was). I looked down at my hands and saw glowing red then shot off toward the man and started chasing him through the city. He kept dodging so that I would destroy building to make it harder for me to chase him. To my surprise he suddenly stopped and and pulled out a remote detonator.

"Don't move or else i'll press it," The man said.

I looked around and finally saw the lab that I was released from, Then I looked at the man,"Please, don't do it," I pleaded.

The man then pressed the button,"oops," He said,"Too late," An explosion then went off and while he was laughing I knocked him out. Then I ran over towards the lab.

An officer then stopped me,"I'm sorry sir, you can't go in there it's too dangerous," He said. I walked around in circles thinking of how to get in with out going past the officer.

Then it hit me,"go over him... not past him!" I thought. While the officers were handling the crowd that was forming I used my Robot feet to power jump over the officers. When I landed I rolled and ran into the building. I was looking around and saw one of those doors placed on the floor, I opened it, went down the stairs and searched for any survivors. When I was done looking for survivors, I saw a titanium alloy door that was bolted shut. I ripped the door from it's hinges and started to search for people who might be in the room. A figure ran up to me and hugged me.

"I found out your name!" The person said with joy.

* * *

I walked out of the lab with Maria unconscious in my arms. One of the officers saw me walk out and ran towards me,"Are you okay?" He said then saw Maria and gasped. He walked over toward the person in charge and talked for a little. Both of them then ran over towards me,"You found her!" The officer in charge exclaimed,"How can I repay you?"

"You don't need to," I said.

"I know," He said,"I will get you into Beacon Academy," He added,"It's the least I could do,"

"If you want I don't care anymore," I said then passed out


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-O! I would have posted this chapter sooner, but I am making another story about an Anime called Date A Live.**

* * *

I was walking to a transport aircraft, after completing a mission that had Grimm involved.

"Where's everyone else?" The pilot asked me.

I looked at the pilot, "We ran into a large group of strong Grimm," I said, "If it weren't for their sacrifice, I wouldn't be here."

The pilot got a disappointed look on his face, then he lifted off, "Next stop," He said, "Beacon Academy."

I looked out of the transport aircraft and saw a group of Grimm walking with no worries. I then pulled out a detonator and pressed the button to blow up some explosives laid into the snow under the feet of the Grimm.

Hours passed as I kept looking out of the craft. When the aircraft finally got to Beacon I got out and headed toward Ozpin's office to give him the mission report. I looked at the space to where every first year student gathered, "Looks like a new batch of people came in today," I said to myself, and then went to stand by the entrance.

When everyone walked off, I went over to Ozpin, "He's back," Ozpin said, "Give me the report please.

"As of 2 days ago," I said, "Me and my teammates were cornered by really strong Grimm, and if it weren't for their heroic sacrifice, I wouldn't be here," I told Ozpin, "But the mission was a success." I added.

"Sorry to hear about your team Darkness... or should I call you Ryan?" Ozpin said, "I want you to test some new students, one of them goes by the name of Yang," He added, "Hopefully you can free up sometime to do this?" He asked me.

* * *

I stood on the dueling stage, getting prepared for the test duel with me vs Yang. I then heard a voice, "Let us help," It said. I pushed it from my mind just as the match was about to start.

"You may start the fight," A computerized voice said.

I stood there and watched Yang's movements, trying to predict her next move. I then looked at her gauntlets and copied the data on them, then I threw up my sword and turned it into gauntlets. I chuckled as Yang prepared to strike. When Yang came in to punch me to the ground, I moved to the side when she punched, but ended up hitting the ground with her fist, "Huh?" Yang said confused.

I tapped Yang on the shoulder, "Think fast," I said then knocked her out in one punch to the face, then I walked off the battle stage.

* * *

I was walking down a hallway when my tablet beeped telling me that I was being called by Ozpin, I sighed and closed the tablet. While I was walking, I saw a group of people teasing a Faunus student. I walked up to them and tapped the ring leader on the shoulder.

"Just what do you think your doing teasing someone like that?" I asked him.

The rest of the people turned around, "Ooh lookie here, we have a human trying to help a Faunus," The ring leader said then started laughing.

I clenched my fists, "Don't temp me," I said then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

The ring leader started laughing again, "Someone like you can't hurt me," He said in a pompous tone and got out of my grip.

"It looks like someone needs to teach you a lesson," I said with a disappointed voice, _I was hoping it didn't have to come to this,_ I pulled out my sword, "You. me. your teammates. right now. in the hallway," I told them.

"This will be easy," One of them said, then they all pulled out their weapons.

I analyzed their weapons and fighting styles looking for any weaknesses and flaws. When I finally found at least two in all four of them, I chuckled, "Begin," I said then went for the legs of one of them, taking him out.

* * *

I was running after the ring leader who ran away from me like a wimp. Somehow, we ended up in front of Ozpin's office. I punched the ring leader through the door, "Hah!" I shouted, then saw Ozpin.

"Just what happened here?" Ozpin asked.

I stood up, "This little prideful whore was picking on a Faunus with no reason at all," I said, "But, there's more. He called me a traitor just because I think that not all Faunus are murders, thiefs, and gang members."

Ozpin looked at the student, "Cardin, what he says is true," Then Ozpin looked at me, "Ryan, you can't change anything with violence."

I face palmed myself, "Ozpin," I said, "Isn't violence how we deal with the Grimm?"

Ozpin escorted Cardin out of his office, "Yes, it is," He said, "But, that is not what I called you here."

I searched the room, "What did you call me for?" I asked Ozpin.

"I have called you here because, I want to test something out," Ozpin said.

"What did you want to test?" I asked him.

Ozpin sat down at his desk, "I want you to join team RWBY," He told me with a serious tone.

"But sir, doesn't that go against the rules of the academy?" I asked.

"Yes it is, but I would like to merely bend the rules this time, just to test my theory," Ozpin informed me.

Suddenly a alarm went off, signaling a incoming Grimm attack on the city, "I'll go help them," I said then went off toward the Grimm attack.

* * *

I was running along the rooftops, heading to the battle. When I got within range, I launched myself off one of the buildings and did a spin move on a Grimm killing it easily.

"The Beast is back in action!" I shouted and went after another Grimm, doing some nice moves before catching and killing it then going off after another Grimm.

* * *

**By the way guys, I have a Xbox live account on my 360 and a psn account.**

**My xbox gamer tag is: MerelyOriental**

**My psn ID is: IronSarge101**


	3. Chapter 3

After the Grimm were dead, I stood up and walked over to the body of a Grimm that I've never seen before. I started to rip it's head off, "Stupid son of a-," I muttered, then the head came off.

"Will you be my friend?" I heard someone say.

I looked behind my back and saw a girl standing there, "What the..." I said out loud, "The hell do you want?"

"Will you be my friend?" She asked again.

I looked around and I saw Team RWBY standing there shaking their heads. I mouthed the words, 'What do I do?'

They mouthed the words, 'Say no' back to me.

I looked back at the girl to see her still staring at me, "OK fine," I said in hopes of stopping that stare, "I'll be your friend."

Team RWBY face palmed themselves as the girl got happy, "My name's Penny," She said, "What's yours?"

"D-Darkness," I said, "Now please leave me alone."

Penny looked at me with a confused look, "but why?" She asked.

I picked up the Grimm head, "I'm just gonna... Take my head and go," I said then ran off towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

I got up on a stool and put the Grimm head I grabbed on a peg. I looked down at a box that had just gotten there, I opened the box and a Grimm that resembled a Lynx kitten jumped out of the box. I saw a letter inside th box, I opened it and read what it said.

_Hey Darkness,_

_I have enclosed (with holes poked in the box) The Grimm that you saved last year while you were out in Grimm territory, It is somehow fond of you and wants to spend it's time with you. His name is Geoff, Take good care of him and feed him everyday. I have also, enclosed some food that he likes more than any other food in the known world._

_Love, Your Mother_

"Huh," I said then turned the box over and looked at Geoff, "We're gonna have to give you another name."

I looked on the ground and saw Grimm meat on the ground and the Lynx Grimm eating the meat. The Lynx let out a satisfied _meow_.

I watch the Grimm closely as I tried to decide on another name, I got an idea in my head suddenly, "I know!" I exclaimed, "I'll rename you Vannet!"

* * *

I was in the duel room again, because Ozpin wanted to see how I faired against Ruby Rose. I had already finished prepping for the duel, and was watching Ruby prepare for the fight, "That's... A very interesting weapon," I said to myself.

Glynda stepped in between the starting spots of me and Ruby, "May the best fighter win," She said, then walked off and started the match. We both charged at each other at the same time, While we were locked in a small stalemate, I reached one of my feet forward, put it behind one of Ruby's knees, and pulled my foot back, tripping her.

"Ow!" Ruby said when fell on the floor. She got up, and shot her rifle so that it blasted her backwards.

I saw my chance while she was still flying backwards, "Oh no you don't" I said and ran towards her. She saw me running toward her, and used her speed semblance to get behind me. When she swung at me, I put my right hand behind my head and heard Ruby's Sythe hit something, I turned around and saw a Black Barrier blocking the way.

"What the?" I asked myself and tapped the barrier.

The barrier disappeared when I touch it, "Get on with the Fecking fight!" An Irish man yelled.

Ruby then started trying to catch me off guard by suddenly swinging her Sythe at me, I dodged it and ran to the left. I then saw sniper bullets flying past me, I turned around and saw that Ruby's Sythe had turned into a Sniper rifle, "IT'S A GUN TOO!?" I yelled while dodging the bullets.

"Someone just hit somebody!" The Irish man yelled again.

I decided to run up the wall and clinch on to the ceiling to get a better shot at taking out Ruby, "This will get her," I said then prepped my feet to rocket boost myself to the ground.

I boosted to the ground as Ruby got into view, "Huh? Ruby said then looked up. She moved out of the way and started firing at me again.

I started walking toward her, with all of the bullets strangely missing me. I finally got up to Ruby and was about to hit her, when I heard a gunshot. I looked behind me and saw Ruby, then I looked down at my chest and saw a large bullet wound where my heart was supposed to be, "I don't want to go," I said while tearing up, then I fell on the ground and my vision went black.

* * *

"Is he Okay?" I heard the voice of a girl asking with fear.

"Yes, he's fine," Someone else responded.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room laying down on a bed, "What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You almost died," I heard another girl's voice say.

I turned around in fear, "Oh no," I saw Penny, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!" I added, running down the hallway.

I ended up running into a student wearing a white dress, "Watch where your going you idiot!" She yelled at me.

I stood up and looked at her, "Well excuse me you little stuck up priss," I responded, "You may not realize this, but I have more experience than you at this, and you need to shut your mouth!" I then yelled back at her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, "Do you even know who I am?"I looked her dead in the eye, "I couldn't care less," I said with a serious tone.

"I am Weiss Shnee, heir to the Shnee dust company," She explained to me.

I stood there for a couple of seconds, then broke out into a laughing fit, "That's the sketchiest dust company there is!" I said, "Also, I'm more well known than you." I was still laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Weiss screamed, "Who are you anyway?!"

I stopped laughing, "You seriously don't know who I am?" I asked.

"Nope," She replied.

I put my hand in her face, "Shun the non-believer! SHUN!" I yelled then ran off again.

* * *

I walked into Ozpin's office, "You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.

Ozpin turned from looking out of the window to face me, "Yes, yes I do," He said, "I have noticed your ability to survive near death situations, I am thinking that you might have more than one semblance,"

"That's impossible," I told him.

Ozpin looked me in the eye, "Darkness, it is no secret that the White Fang illegally experimented on you," He explained, "I am going to reassign you to team RWBY straight away,"

I got a confused look on my face, "Why so suddenly?" I asked.

Ozpin turned back toward the window, "I am doing this, so that you can figure out your other semblance or semblances," He told me, "Your things will be moved into team RWBY's dorm tomorrow,"

"But... Doesn't Team RWBY consist of only girls?" I asked for clarification.

Ozpin sipped on the coffee in his hand, "Yes," He said.

I walked toward team RWBY's dorm, to see what it looked like. I walked in The room to see team RWBY standing around a table, then I saw Weiss, "YOU," I said in a dark tone.

Weiss turned around and saw me, "What are you doing in here?!" She demanded.

I looked at her, "I just so happen to be your new teammate," I informed her.

"A team of five?" Ruby asked, confused.

Blake looked at me, "Didn't you used to be the leader of team DEMN?" She asked.

I turned away from Weiss and looked at Blake, "Yes, but they all died in a mission."

"Stop ignoring me!" Weiss yelled.

I pushed her away from me and looked at Yang, "Hello," I said as a Scottish man walked in front of the door.

"Stop it!" He yelled and continued walking.

I was pushing Weiss away from me and trying to talk to Yang, when a large explosion went off in the forest. I looked at the forest and ran by instinct over toward the explosion.

When I got there, I saw a group of soldiers in complete body armor.

"Grif!" One of the red one yelled, "Look what you did! You crashed the ship you dirtbag!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Simmons!" The soldier in the red yelled, "Tell me why I haven't killed Grif yet?" He then asked.

The soldier wearing maroon armor turned towards the on in the red, "Cannon Fodder Sir!" Simmons replied.

I was sitting in a bush listening to them talk, with a confused look on my face. Suddenly I started to get a headache, I held my head and grunted in pain.

"Who's there?" Grif asked.

"You," Sarge responded, "And you won't shut up!" He added as he pumped his shot gun and pointed it toward Grif.

"Sarge!" Simmons yelled.

"What do you want Simmons? I'm currently busy," Sarge said.

Simmons walked up to Sarge, "Cannon Fodder," He reminded Sarge.

Sarge put his gun down and grunted in disappointment.

I was still listening to the conversation when I heard a gun being reloaded, "You," The person behind me said, "Don't move."

I stood there without moving until I got bored, "Ok look, can't I-" I got punch in the stomach by a right hook before I could finish my sentance.

"I said, DON'T MOVE," The person said. After the person talked to someone on His/Her radio, I was let free, "You didn't see anything here," the person said as I turned around and saw a female in Black armor, "Got it?"

I nodded then ran off.

* * *

"What did you see over there?" Ozpin asked after I got into his office.

"A group of idiots wearing different colored armor," I told him, then walked off after I had his approval.

I was walking down the hallway, when I saw Cardin picking on Velvet. I put my hand on His should and he turned around.

"Well well, lookie here," He said, "It's the traitor."

I grabbed him by his face and pushed him up against the wall, "TAKE. THAT. BACK. NOW," I said to him, with my anger rising.

"Traitor," He said again. I let go of his face and turned around, "You're really just gonna turn you back?"

I turned around and round house kicked him, "Nope," I said the picked him up and threw him into the sparring arena. I let him get up, then pulled out my sword, "Let's duel, one on one."

* * *

I stood there with my sword on the ground beside me, and smoke pouring out of my right arm, "Ok," I thought to myself, "Gonna have to improvise.

Cardin charged toward me and swung. I pulled my left arm up, expecting a black barrier to come up. Instead a Taijitu appeared up out of the ground. I got an idea in my head, and slammed my hand on the ground, making a dent in the ground.

The Taijitu came down on Cardin, making his damage point at the critical level, "What the?" He said after he got up.

* * *

I walked into Team RWBY's dorm, and saw all of my stuff in boxes and Ruby looking through a box with a bunch of letters in it. I grabbed the letter Ruby was reading, and the box with it. I dropped the letter in the box.

"Hey," Ruby said, "I was still reading that."

Don't care, it's mine," I said, then tossed a bag of cookies at Ruby. I went over to a specific box, and pulled a spare right arm.

"What's that for?" Ruby asked with her mouth full of cookies.

I deattached my right arm, which was still smoking, and tossed it into the trash can. I then attached the spare, "I was illegally experimented on," I explained to Ruby, "My arms were replaced with robot ones... Well, when I say arms, I mean that my skin, fat, and muscle were stripped off, and replaced with a really strong titanium alloy outer shell that protects my bones. Also, they replaced some of my minor organs with Grimm organs, so... I guess that means that I can summon Grimm. I summoned one while fighting Cardin, so I guess that's why they did that."

"That was a long explanation," Ruby responded.

"Yeah, I tend to do that," I said in a short explanation, "Also, my team was called REBL, not DEMN. Everyone called us team DEMN cause we were called by our middle names

"But, your first name is Darkness," Ruby said.

"That's one of my middle names," I explained.

"Then what's your first name?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," I responded. I heard something going on outside, Me and Ruby rushed outside to see what was happening.

"Not my fault," a Person in blue armor said," Tucker did it."

God damn it Caboose!" A colbat colored AI yelled.

* * *

I walked off of the transport, and saw Team RWBY pinned down by a mercenary group, "Have fun down there," The pilot yelled to me.

"I should be saying that to you, Jenkins," I replied, then went over to team RWBY.

"Ah," Wiess turned around and saw me, "We need to takedown that mech, but it keeps blocking our every attack," She added, pointing towards a mech in the distance.

"Ohh," I said.

Ruby walked up from scouting, "Well," She said, "More baddies have arrived, that's it."

"We tried tricking it, tripping it, tagging up on it, brute force, going in one at a time, stealth, and basically everything that we thought of, but it still isn't scratched," Yang explained.

Blake looked around at the group, "We are gonna need an effective plan that we haven't tried before, if we wanna destroy that thing," She said.

I looked at the mech and the enemies that arrived, "Ok," I said, "I have a possible plan, it might work, and it might not. You never know," I added, "Now, what we do is-... What the hell is that music?!"

A vehicle suddenly came out of nowhere, and smashed right through the mech in one hit. The vehicle landed, and the passenger yelled something, then started shooting the enemy troops. The driver then came up to us.

"You dirtbags need some help?" Sarge asked.


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing there, speechless, looking at the car that completely smashed through the mech, "How? Who? Why?" I asked out loud.

"I said," Sarge yelled, "Do. You. Dirt. Bags. Need. Some. Back. Up?"

Ruby stood up from kneeling, "Yeah," She said, "You guys can go do what you do best."

Sarge, got a grin on his face under his helmet, "Grif you hear that? Kamikaze this thing you disgrace!"

"Yes sir," Grif said with a disappointed sigh.

Ruby then looked at me, "Darkness," She said, "I need you to-"

I got up and looked at one of the enemies coming towards us, "Not know," I breathed with an angered tone and started running in the direction of the enemies.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled.

I looked at Ruby with a fire in my eyes, "I'm gonna kill one of the people who helped make my life very difficult for me, and then I'm gonna blow every single person that allied them self with him to the moon."

I turned and continued to run at the huge group of enemies.

"Give him covering fire!" I heard Ruby yell.

Once the last enemy soldier fell, I looked at a man laying down on the ground in pain. I picked him up by his neck and held him up against a wall.

The man chuckled, "I thought my Colleague took you down."

"It's gonna take a more than a Merc to take me down and you know it," I said, "Now, where is he!" I demanded.

"I'm not telling you that easily," He replied, "But Maybe the ones you left to die might be more helpful to you.

"I saw them die!" I yelled, "Now, I say this again, WHERE. IS. HE."

"You just think that you can walk away from your past, do you." He chuckled, "You can't, it will haunt you until the very day you die."

I heard a beeping noise coming from inside the compound, I looked the man in the eye, "You didn't," I said.

"Long live the White Fang," He said, then I tossed him into the building and started running away.

"It's rigged!" I yelled toward Team Ruby, "They've rigged the entire compound to blow up!"

Team RWBY dove behind cover, and I quickly joined them just as the compound blew up, "Did Anyone grab anything useful?" Blake asked.

I suddenly saw a battle mech chasing Sarge Grif and Simmons around the now blown up complex, "Weiss," I said, "Come with me, the rest of wait here," Weiss and I got up and started running towards the mech.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Weiss asked me.

I stopped and looked at Weiss,"We're gonna take control of that mech."

"WHAT?! The two of us don't have enough skill to take on that mech! It'll kill us!"

Once me and Weiss got in position I called Sarge on the radio,"Sarge! I need you to lead the mech ove towards me!" I yelled,"Grif! When I saw now, press the big red threatening button on the dashboard!"

What the hell are you talking about?! Also I'm the one driving! Not Sarge!" Grif yelled then tried to look for the button and tried not to die at the same time,"I found it! We're heading towards you!"

The warthog suddenly made a hard right towards me and Weiss, and so did the mech, "Ready?" I asked Grif.

"No!" Grif yelled.

"Good," I said, "Now!"

Grif hit the button, and it teleported the Reds behind me and Weiss.

"Weiss!" I yelled,"Black Ice!" I charged up a dark matter shot, but instead of firing, I put the matter into Weiss's ice dust slot. Weiss fired at the mech, and the mech froze solid, "Now we-" I was cut off by the person in the mech flying out and landing on the ground in front of us.

"Who is that?" Weiss asked me.

The person looked up at me,"Benny? What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked.

Benny got a scared look on his face, then suddenly disappeared. I threw a chair against one of the ruined walls of the complex.

Weiss looked at me,"What's wrong?" She asked.

I looked at Weiss,"I need some time to think," I said, then ran off.

* * *

I was standing in an abandoned warehouse looking at a x-Ray of my chest,"Well...," I said as I spotted a device in the x-Ray,"That's gotta come out."

I grabbed a phase glove, reached inside my chest and pulled out the device.

"You finally got that thing out?" I heard someone ask.

I looked behind me to see a man in a trench coat,"Zodiac," I said,"What took you so long?"

Zodiac came closer,"Ran into a couple of... Difficulties with the White Fang," He said, "They didn't want to complete the deal we had for them... They wanted more."

"So then what did you do?" I asked.

Zodiac looked at me,"Terminated the deal, if we accepted it then the White Fang would have had more weapons at their disposal," He explained.

I stopped when I was in the middle of talking,"Did. The twins do well?" I asked him.

"Exceptionally well," He said.

"Good," I said,"Did you find any other information on that corrupt politician?"

Zodiac threw a couple of documents on the table for me to pick up,"Everything about what he has planned for the next 4-5 weeks is in that document, and he's even hired some mercenaries from this place called Charon Industries."

"How come nothing has ever shown up about them until now?" I asked,"Why choose to show their faces now?"

"I don't know," Zodiac said,"But this is a really wealthy guy, so he'll have lots of protection."

* * *

I walked into Team RWBY's Dorm room with the documents in my hands.

"Where were you?" Yang asked me.

"Oh, you know," I said with a smirk,"Just walking around Vale and taking in the views."

Blake looked up from her book,"We you actually?"

"No." I said immediately.

Ruby got up from sitting,"Well right know we don't care where you've been, Ozpin wants to speak with you about something."

The next thing I knew, I walked into Ozpin's office from the elevator.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you Darkness... Or should I say Ryan?" Ozpin said as he slid his scroll towards me. I looked down at it and saw my Birth certificate on the screen.

"How... How did you get this?" I asked.

"I told a friend I needed a favor done," He explained, "Although for some reason it doesn't have your last name or parents on it... But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about,"

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"The Vital Festival," He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Security?" I asked Ozpin in a surprised/Confused tone.

Ozpin raised one eyebrow, "Have you never heard of the word?"

"I've heard of it," I said, "But I don't understand what you mean by that."

Both me and Ozpin were silent for a while for one to two minutes until Ozpin spoke up again.

"I had a talk with IronWood earlier," he said, "and we agreed that you would help with security, unless you can find three people to compete with you. But do keep in mind that they have to be approved if they are to compete."

I stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking about possible people that I could get in time.

I looked at Ozpin, "I know a couple of people that would most likely fight with me in the festival, I'll go see if they're willing to do so," I explained, then walked towards the elevator.

* * *

I walked into a fight club that was run by a good friend of mine and sat down at the bar that was set up.

"What do you want?" The bartender asked me.

I looked at him, "I'm looking for Indigo," I asked, "Might you know where he is?"

"He's in the back," The bartender told me.

I walked over to the door that was guarded by a bouncer. I showed the bouncer a card,and he steeped out of the way to let me in the room. In the room there were five to seven people talking to a man with a blue-ish hair color, laughing periodically. I walked up to the man with the blue hair.

"Hey Indigo, how's it going?" I asked him.

"Hey! Ryan!" He exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you to show up, in fact I even have something for you." He added as he handed me a package.

I opened up the package to see a pair of metal casings for arms, "Nice," I said replacing them with the one currently on my arms, revealing nothing but bones under the metal, "But it's not the only reason I came here for. I want to know if you want to form a team with me in the vytal festival."

Indigo smirked, "You know me," He said, "I live for those things. I'm in. But is there anyone else yet?"

"Just you and me for now," I said, "I was thinking of getting the twins on board with this."

"well, hopefully they agree to it," he said, "It's probably the only thing that will keep them busy since their older sister, Rose, is away for the month. By the way, where were we gonna meet?"

"Beacon Academy," I said, "The people I choose have to be approved before the festival, or else I'm stuck on security."

"See you there," Indigo exclaimed as we parted ways.

* * *

I walked up to a Boy and a Girl, who were bored out of their minds, sitting on the sidewalk, "If it isn't my favorite pair of twins, Jungle and Glass," I yelled down the street at them.

Jungle and Glass got up and walked over to meet me, "What are you here for?" Forest asked.

"It had better be a good reason," Glass asked as she pulled a pocket knife on me.

I pushed Glass's hand down, "Clam down," I said, "I'm here to ask you if you would be interested in fighting in the vytal festival with me and Indigo."

"Would we ever!" Jungle said relieved, "We've been bored for hours."

"Yeah," Glass said, "I haven't been able to torment someone for a while now."

"Meet me at Beacon Academy," I told them, "There are some things I want to do first."

* * *

Ozpin looked at the three people I had brought in, "Are these the people?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes they are sir."

Ozpin went over to the elevator and opened the door, "This is Ironwood," He told Indigo, Jungle, and Glass as Ironwood walked out of the elevator, "He is in charge of security for the festival."

Ironwood started the long process of checking to see if they would be any threat to the peace of the kingdoms. I had taken the elevator and walked over to Team RWBY when I saw them.

"How's it going man?" Ruby asked me.

"Eh," I replied, "I'm just waiting for Ironwood to finish inspecting the team I chose to fight with me in the festival. How about you?"

"We're just trying to kill some time until the festival tomorrow," she replied.

"Yeah," Yang said, "and it's VYTAL to our survival!"

"Hey-ey!" I shouted and high fived Yang, "You were Russian on that one!"

Suddenly someone from a distance yelled at me, "I feel discriminated because of that pun you prick!"

I walked away from team RWBY after saying goodbye and sat down on a bench to wait for Ironwood to finish. To pass some of the time I pulled out some equipment to work on.

* * *

I sat there on the bench staring at the gadget I was working on.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

I looked up and saw Jaune standing in front of me, "I was working on something, but I think I'm done for right now," I explained.

"Ah," Jaune said, "Well, I gotta meet up with my team."

"See ya," I said, then went back to work on the gadget in my hands.

While I was tinkering with it, I heard three people walk up towards me, "Well," I heard Indigo say, "We passed it. I don't even know why he had to do that."

"It's because I'm on a team with four other people, so I couldn't compete unless I found three people," I explained.

* * *

It's here. The Vytal Festival is happening. My team is fighting a team from Vacuo, before Team RWBY fights against Team ABRN.

"This next match is between Team RIGJ of Vale and Team FLVS of Vacuo," Professor Port said into the microphone, "What will the environments be for this round?"

The environment randomized run every match started spinning to choose the Environments for the match.

"It will be," Doctor Oobleck announced, "Ruins... And Canyon. LET THE MATCH BEGIN."

I ran back towards the Ruin while getting shot at, and dove into one of the doors. I started shooting back at the person shooting at me, while shooting I brought up a black matter shield to block the bullet whizzing at my body.

"And with that knock out, Indigo creates an advantage for Team RIGJ," Oobleck called out.

I then decided to lower the shield and charge at the leader of Team FLVS. I got to him and started fighting him. While I was fighting him, Port gave an update on the fight.

"Veslov gets a triple knockout and makes a huge advantage for his team, this one looks to be in the hands of team FLVS now."

I was suddenly corned and was getting Attacked from three different directions. I was just barely dodging each attack as it almost cut my skin off of my body. I heard a high pitched sound and grinned as I dodged another attack. I Thrust my fist into the ground, and it created an explosion, destroying part of the Canyon in it wake.

"It seems that with an unexpected turn of events, Ryan wins the match for his team with an explosive finish," Port exclaimed.

* * *

"That was AWESOME!" Ruby yelled as I walked up to her, "You were getting beat by three different people, and then you decided to knock the all out of the ring at once with an explosive punch!"

"Eh," I said, "It wasn't as good as I hoped it would have been."

"Well," Blake said, "There's still some time until our match. Why don't we walk around?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang said.

I started to walk off with Team RWBY when I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Hey! You! Turn around so that I can see your face," the person said.

"What do you want?" I asked then turned around. I gasped and tugged on Ruby's hood.

"What is it Ryan?" Ruby said then turned around to see the person that stopped me.

The man grinned, "Did... Ya miss me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Who is this?" Ruby asked.

"Only the greatest man I've ever known," I said, "He's able to walk away from just about every situation without any scratches... And he has a high alcohol tolerance level."

Ruby pondered for a moment, "So... He can rival my Uncle?"

"I don't know. How much does your uncle drink?" I asked.

"A lot," Ruby said, "He's always drunk."

"No, he can't," I immediately replied, "He doesn't drink as much as Your uncle does."

Ruby looked the man up and down for a minute, "Sooo... What's his name?"

The man smirked and looked at Ruby, "The name is Tyrant," He said, "And this is the infamous leader Ruby I've been told so much about."

"Stop it," I told Tyrant, "You're WAY older than she is. It'll be creepy... Too creepy." I shivered at the thought of Tyrant and Ruby together. I then heard a ding from my pocket, I took my scroll out, which didn't go off. I pondered about what it might be.

"What was that sound?" Yang asked as she walked up then saw Tyrant, "Who's the guy with the dual machetes?"

"Hey...," Tyrant said to Yang.

"Didn't I tell you not to flirt with girls?" I scolded him.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds, "No." He replied, "Besides, you're just jealous that I get all the women."

"You won't get this gal," Yang said, "But I know who just might," she looked at Blake and winked.

I heard the ding again, then I realized what it was. I pulled out the device I was working on a couple of weeks ago, tampered with it, then put it on my arm.

"What is that?" Blake asked.

"It's a military grade arm band that comes with an AI that I made out of scraps," I explained, tapping the screen, "And before you ask yes, I designed the AI myself. I would like you guys to be the first to meet Psi."

An AI appeared before everyone, wearing a rouge outfit, "Sup guys," Psi greeted everyone, "Ladies," he said as he winked at team RWBY.

"Great," Weiss complained, "A Digital person is flirting with me."

"It's rare forsomeone like you, flat chest," Tyrant pointed out.

Weiss looked like she wanted to either say something or slap Tyrant, but stormed off instead.

"Well she is flat chested," Yang said calmly.

* * *

I was walking in the court yard of Beacon Academy when suddenly, a pillar almost falls on me. I look around and see two people, one of them partially educated, fighting each other.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YA BASTARD!" I yelled at the 'drunk' one, "Jesus, the nerve of some people these days."

A short while later, IronWood walked up and stopped the the fight. Shortly after, Ozpin and Glynda showed up and broke away the crowd it was then that I decided to walk up to Ruby.

"Is this your Uncle Qrow?" I asked.

"Yep," Ruby said, "He finally decided to pay a visit."

After Qrow walked off with Ozpin and Glynda, I turned to see if Ruby was there. She wasn't. I was standing there alone.

"Sooooo," Psi said then appeared, "What do ya wanna now?"

"Work on mastering my semblance some more," I replied.

"I thought you had multiple?" He asked.

"No," I said, "There are 5 parts to my semblance that need to be linked I've already got 3 linked, and I need to work on the fourth and fifth. We can knock out the fourth today before the matches start."

I walked off towards a open, quiet space that I could practice in. I started practicing by doing the parts I already linked, and decided to put linking the fourth until the end of my practice. I first formed a generic shield from dark matter, then I formed weapons from dark matter, and then formed a Grimm from dark matter, but it couldn't move unless I used hannds to control it. Next, I decided that I'm going to figure out how to give the Grimm I form life and also how to make them fight for me as part of the linking process for the fourth part of my semblance.

"Let's see if I can..." My voice trailed off as I formed an Ursa. I concentrated, and with luck, it worked, I could now form Grimm, have them walk around, and fight for me, "Sit," I said, then the Grimm sat down, "Stand up," I said, then it stood up, "Go away," I said, and the Ursa crumbled into dust.

"Well," Psi said, "You just ended the life of an innocent creature."

"An innocent, mindless creature," I corrected him.

"Same thing," he replied, now, let us get to the floating... Arena... Thingy..."

"You mean the huge flying battle arena?" I corrected him again.

"Just shut up," Psi exclaimed.

"Admit it," I said, "I won."

Psi sighed, "Why do I even bother right now."

* * *

"Welcome to the second match for the doubles round of the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Professor Port said into the microphone.

"Yes," Doctor Oobleck agreed, "And for this match, we have Ryan, he prefers the name Darkness as that's what he's been called his whole life, and Glass fighting For Team RIGJ."

"And we have Creed and Sand fighting for Team CMSN," Professor Port finished, "the environments for this round are..."

"Urban," Oobleck said, "and then we have Tundra."

"Let the match begin!" Port said, signaling the start of the match.

I ran at Creed, tackling him to the ground, but was suddenly thrown off by a sudden huge gust of wind. I activated gravity clamps, that I had grabbed off of the ship the Reds and Blues crashed on, to which they're still getting settled in. I landed of the ground and deactivated the clamps, as soon as I did that, I was knocked over on to the ground into the shadows.

"Ah yes, another favorite of mine," Oobkeck rambled, "Darkness's Semblence invloves the use of Dark Matter, which is formed from the shadows," he went on, "and with the Dark Matter, he can form just about anything."

"What?" Creed said, confused.

"He can even form and bring to life, the creatures of Grimm," Oobleck finished.

"WHAT?!" Creed said then heard a roar as an Ursa emerged from the shadows and knocked him out of the ring.

"Good Boy," I said walking out of the shadows, then the Grimm fell to dust.

I went over to Glass to help her, but it seemed that she was already doing fine on her own. Just then she was lifted into the air and thrown to the side, it just so happened that the place she was thrown towards, were my Balls. I whimpered in pain then fell to the floor.

"And with that, Sand gets a double knockout, and his team progresses to the next round," Ooblecksaid, "And do you know what I call that Victory?"

"Crushing?" Port said.

"No," Oobleck said, "Smashing."

"I think we can all agree with you on that one," Port said.

* * *

I walked up to Tyrant and Qrow to which they were arguing with each other.

"What are you doing here?!" Qrow said angrily at Tyrant, "You know you're not welcome back in this family after what you did!"

"I'm here to visit my Nieces!" Tyrant yelled back, "I have the right to so!"

"Taiyang said that you can't talk to Ruby or Yang!" Qrow exclaimed, "He even banished you from the family!"

"Well then what about our Nephew!" Tyrant said.

"What Nephew?" Qrow asked, "We have no Nephew."

"So then Raven didn't tell you about him?" Tyrant asked.

"No!" Qrow said, "Now stop avoiding my question, why are you..."

"The Dragon," Tyrant cut off Qrow.

"What?" Qrow asked, "The Dragon? That thing you've been chasing?"

Tyrant sighed, "Yes, the Dargon," he said, "It's here in Vale, and it has a new host."

Qrow was silent for a while, "You make it sound like some sort of sickness."

"It may sound like that," Tyrant said, "But it's not, it's the monster that took my wife away from me."

Both Qrow and Tyrant noticed and looked at me.

"How long have you been standing there?" Qrow asked.

I stared at them, and they stared at me, "Long enough," I gave them an answer, "You two have some issues that need to be worked out, so I'm leaving you two to work them out together."

I walked off and headed towards the city.

* * *

It was 2 years after that time when Qrow and Tyrant were arguing with one another. I had graduated from beacon the day before, and was walking down the street. I then heard my scroll ring, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was a call from Zodiac.

"What's up Zodiac? I haven't heard from you in a couple of years," I said, answering the call.

"I've been doing important stuff involving the Fallen Remnants," he said, "Now, I have a hit on where he is."

"Who?" I asked.

"The man who kidnapped you and helped the White Fang with the illegal testing done on you," Zodiac answered, "How's that singing career of yours going?"

"I quit," I explained, "My schedule was too crammed and I wasn't able to to my huntsman duties," I explained some more, "Now where is he?"

"Well," He's now a politician here in Vale, so he's heavily guarded," Zodiac said, "He's at the docks."

"Thanks," I said, "By the way Zodiac, Never tell me the odds," I hung up the call and ran down toward the docks.

In a short couple of minutes, I was down at the docks, "YOU," I said as I walked up to the politician.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"You know exactly who I am you bastard," I replied, "Do you not remember the countless hours of torture you put me through all those years ago?"

He looked me up and down, "Ah yes, He said, "Your the Xiao Long kid, now I remember you."

I paused for a minute, "Xiao... Long...?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh," he exclaimed, "So you just now figured out who you really are?" He added, "It's a shame that your last piece of information will be your last name," He continued then shot me in the chest with a pump action shot gun.

I flew into some some boxes full of seafood, then my vision started going blurry, "Xiao Long," I thought to myself, "So that's who I am... Ryan Darkness Hunter Xiao Long."

The politician walked up to me with his shot gun and aimed at my chest.

"Well," I thought, "This is the end of the line," I closed my eyes and readied myself to be shot and killed.

Then a shot gun blast went off.


	8. Chapter 8

_Nothing._ Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see a woman standing in front of me, with a hole blown through her chest.

"Who would?..." I asked myself, then the woman fell down on the ground almost dead. I looked at who it was

"_No,_" I said, NO!"

I saw Maria on the ground in front of me.

"I thought..." She coughed, "That it was time to return the kindness the you showed me four years ago."

I shushed her, "Don't say anything."

I looked up at the politician.

"Oops," he said sarcastically.

"YOU," I said getting up, "I'LL KILL YOU! And this time," I chuckled, "I'm Actually going to kill you."

I clenched my fists as armor made out of Dark Matter formed around me, healing my previous wounds from earlier.

"What... Is this?" The politician said surprised.

"Just remember that what ever happens after this, You forced on yourself, Governor Zack," I told him. By then, the armor had fully formed around me in the shape of a dragon, I ran towards him and starting attacking him. When he shot at me, I dodged him.

"What are you?!" He asked in a scared tone.

I vaulted over his head, behind his back, "The Dragon," A morphed voice replied.

I slashed at him, sending him flying down the street and getting the attention of all the citizens in the process. I walked towards him as he tried to back away.

"Oh no," I said with the morphed voice, "You're not escaping this time. Your past has finally caught up with you, governor Zack, any last words?"

"Please don't hurt me," He whimpered.

"It's a bit too late for that," I said, then stuck him one last time, killing him on impact.

"Darkness!" I heard Yang yell, then I blacked out

* * *

I came to with my hand in the air, about to strike Qrow, who was on the ground in pain. I lowered my hands and looked down at them.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

I looked up from my hands and saw Tyrant with his machetes out, turned into a sniper rifle, ready to shoot me. I got rid of the armor surrounding me, and ran off into the crowd.

"I gotta run," I said to myself, "Get as far away from here as possible."

I continued to run through the city until I reached a place to where I could get Patch without anyone stopping me on the way. I looked behind me and saw Vale from the distance, it looked like a calm, peaceful place from afar. But any one from the city knows that it really isn't. I didn't like to leave the place I spent most of my life, but it was necessary. I got on a ship to Patch, and didn't look back.

It had started raining after I got off the ship, and I didn't have anything on but a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, "Great," I thought, " Now I need to find a place to stay for a while... Aha! I can stay at my fathers house!"

I knocked on a door, and A man opened the door, he wasn't much to look at, but he looked just fine for someone living by himself.

"Is... This Taiyang Xiao Long?" I asked.

* * *

"How do you know my name?" Taiyang asked me.

I dug around in my back pocket for a bit then pulled out a piece of folded paper, and handed it to him. He took a look at the document, then looked up at me.

"You're," He said.

I nodded and he hugged me.

"I... Thought you were dead," Taiyang Told me, tearing up.

"I need a place to think," I said, "So I decided to pay you a visit. Can I stay here for a little?"

"Of course you can," He exclaimed, "But why are you here?"

"I...," I trailed off, "I think I almost killed Qrow because of my inability to control my anger."

Taiyang looked me in the eye, "Did you?"

"No," I told him, "I regained control before it could."

"...It?" He asked

I sighed, "The Dragon, whatever the hell that is,"

Taiyang got up and stood in front of me, "The Dragon is a creature from when man was still starting out. It was so powerful, that it possessed some men, and drove them towards madness. The first person that this incident happened to, was nicknamed 'The Mad King'," He explained, "Now, The Dragon is but a spirit, that goes into the bodies of new born children. A lot of people think that it died in the war. And now it has gone into you."

"Why me though? Why not someone else?" I asked.

"It's because of your semblance," Taiyang explained, "Your Semblance is a perfect match for it, something that only happens rarely. Which means, that you must learn how to control it, harness its power for the betterment of yourself. And I know just the person that can help you."

"Who?" I asked.

"Your mother," he said, "Raven."

* * *

I was walking, then out of nowhere, Grimm showed up. I did everything I could to try and defeat them, but they were too smart. It's like they could predict my every move. I kept trying to defeat them, but was getting beat all to hell. Just when I was about to give up, a woman wearing a mask showed up and drove the Grimm away. She opened up a portal.

"Wait!" I said.

She turned around and looked me in the eyes, "What?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a woman named Raven, have you seen her?" I asked.

"Depends," The woman said, "I'm gonna need to know who you are... Full name, not just the first name. Can't tell who you are if you don't give your full name."

"My name is Ryan Darkness Hunter Xiao Long," I replied, "Now do you know where Raven is?"

The woman took off the mask, "You're speaking to her."

"You might be wondering why I'm here," I said to her.

"I know about the Dragon," She said, "I named you Ryan for a reason. That was the name of the man, before he turned into the Mad King."

"So then you'll help me?" I asked with hope.

"Depends," she said, "Are you up to the task? It's gonna be a hard one indeed."

"I'm up to it," I replied.

"Okay," She said, then closed the portal, "Hit me."

I swung at her with all of my strength.

"Wrong."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your stance," she explained, "It's all wrong. We're gonna have to start from the basics."

I readied myself to strike again, when I lunged at her, she stepped out of the way and tripped me.

"And to think that you're my child," Raven scoffed, "Again."

"But-,"

"_I said AGAIN._"

* * *

After a couple of weeks of training under Raven, I had completely mastered my semblance, and figured out how to control the Dragon.

"Good," Raven said, "I can now begin to start calling you my son," she opened up two portals, vanished into one, and let me use the other.

I came out on a cliff side, over looking a small village, run by a corrupt Atlas official. I looked down at my right arm, which I replaced with a harder, denser shell, made from Dark Matter.

"Alright," I thought to my self, "Let's do this."

I walked towards the gate to the village, which was guarded by two White Fang soldiers.

"Hey! You!" One of them yelled, "Stop right there."

I walked in between the two of them, and pulled both of my arms up. Almost in an instant both of the guards were engulfed in Dark Matter. I kicked the doors to the village open and walked in. There was a village 'meeting' in progress.

"Hey! You!" I yelled.

The corrupt Altlas official turned towards me, "Who are you! And what do you want?"

"It's not what I want," I said, "Really, it's not about what anybody wants, it's about me delivering to you, what is already inevitable."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Your death," I replied.

"Somebody kill him!" He said to his guards as the started firing at me.

"I can see what you're all feeling right now," I said, "It's fear, and you know what fear brings. Grimm."

Just then Grimm rushed in through the gate and started killing the White Fang guards. When they were done killing the guards, they looked at the villagers.

"Stop," I said,then they stopped and fell to dust, "Villagers, today the White Fang shall no longer threaten your village."

"But what if they come back?" One of the villagers asked.

"Then you will kill them," I explained, "With these guns."

I formed a bunch of guns in the middle of the village. I started to walk off when a little kid ran up to me.

"Thank you sir!" The kid said.

"All I did was the right thing. I stopped a corrupt leader," I told the kid, then took off the hood I was wearing.

The kid looked at my face, " You're that singer!" She exclaimed.

"Shh," I whispered, "Not so loud... I know I've given up on my singing career, but I can give you this," I finished, then pulled out a headset with a mic attached, "It's the headset I used."

The girl gave me a hug and ran to her mother, then the village elder walked up to me.

"Thank you, kind young man, for saving our lives," He said

"No problem," I replied, "Now, I need to go. I have to get back to Vale."

After I walked out of the gate, I heard a engine, and some terrible music to go along with it.

"They still haven't fixed their ship yet?" I asked out loud just as a Warthog drove up and stopped.

"Need a ride for some reason?" Sarge asked.

"Sure," I replied, then got on the mounted turret.

* * *

I walked into Vale, with a cape on that had a wing design and a Dragons eye on it. People stopped and stared at me like they haven't seen me before. I walked towards the courtyard for Beacon and went inside.

"First stop," I said, "Team RWBY's dorm."

I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"May... I help you in any way?" Yang said answering the door.

I took off my hood, "Sup?" I asked.

"Oh!" She said, "It's you! Come on in!"

I walked into the dorm to see Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sitting in chairs, "You're not mad at me are you?" I asked Ruby and Yang.

"Not at all," Ruby said calmly.

"Just a little," Yang said enthusiastically.

"Sooooo," Ruby breathed, "What are you gonna do now that your not a Huntsman in training?"

"I'm probably gonna join some sort of military program," I replied, "Or maybe go into a fighting career."

Just then my scroll started ringing, I looked at it and saw that it was Zodiac, "I need to get this," I told Team RWBY, then walked out of the dorm, "What do you want?" I asked, answering the call.

"Two things," Zodiac told me, "First, why the hell weren't you answering any calls before now. Second, I found some people that we could use on our side."

"Well, I had to keep my location a secret," I replied, "where are these people?"

"There are two of them," He explained, "Twins. They're waiting for you at The asylum... You know, that bar."

"I'll head over there right away," I told him, then hung up. I popped my head into the dorm to team RWBY and told them I was heading out.

I walked up to the bar that those twins were waiting for me in, "This is the place," I told myself, "Let's hope that they didn't get bored."

I walked in and ducked just as someone threw a chair at the door I dodged my way towards the twins when I saw them.

"Are you the two Zodiac told me about?" I asked them.

"I don't know, are you the leader of the Fallen Remnants?" One of them asked in return.

"Yes I am," I answered, "Do you know who the Fallen Remnants are?"

"Not really," The other said.

"The Fallen Remants is a organization of Humans and Faunus, created by me, to unite the two races in hopes of re-establishing this broken down peace that citizens in the different kingdoms are led to believe is strong," I explained, "We have operatives in every kingdom making sure that every kingdom trains the best Huntsman and Huntresses, so far Beacon Academy has proved to be the most promising. We also make sure that all the headmasters work together on training them. Now, we have a special agreement with the headmaster of Beacon, giving clearance to just about every classified document."

"Sounds good," The first one said, "Oh by the way, I'm Lavender and my sister's name is Lilac."

"Welcome to the Fallen Remnants," I said.

* * *

I walked into Ozpin's office at Beacon academy, "Hey Ozpin," I said, "Do you need any more teachers?"

"Why do you ask?" He replied.

"I would like to become a Professor here," I explained.

"Hopefully you realize that I can't just hire people out of the blue like that," Ozpin notified me, "But seeing on how it's you, I can make an exception. What were you planing on teaching?"


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into a classroom, walked down the stairs, and put the things I was holding on my desk in front of the chalkboard.

"Let me be the first person to welcome you to Beacon Academy's new course, Tactics," I announced, "Now, some of you I know, some of you I've worked with, and the rest of you I don't even know."

"I have a question," A student wearing a basic shirt and basic pair of pants with pieces of armor attached at the top of the left arm, the chest and the right leg said.

"Kid with the armor pieces," I said, "What is your question?"

"Why do we need Tactics?" He asked, "It's not like we're gonna be in teams after graduating Beacon."

"That is where you're wrong," I answered, "There will be many missions that requires more than one Huntsmen/Huntresses, so I'm here to teach you how to work with the different types of people."

"Just wanted clarification sir," He said.

"What's your name?" I asked him curiously.

"Kai Winterfell," He answered.

"Kai," I said, "What's your favorite fairytale?"

"The Huntsman and the Nevermore," He said, "Then there's the tale of the Maidens."

"How about the tale of four Knights?" I asked, "Does anyone know about that one?"

Only Kai acknowledged knowing about that particular fairytale.

"Let me tell the rest of you about it," I said, "There were once four Knights traveling together, The first knight was from the defunct Kingdom of Mantle, The second Knight was from Mistral, The third Knight was from Vacuo, and the fourth Knight was from Vale."

"Why is this important Ryan?" Yang asked.

"It's professor Xiao Long to you," I told Yang, "And also, this has to do with tactics."

"Yang, just keep quiet," Blake said.

"Now, back to the story," I said, "The Knights came up to a cabin, the same cabin that the Maidens went to. But the old man living in the cabin was under attack from a group of raiders. They were discussing on what to do. The One from Mantle wanted to use the weather to their advantage, to drive away the raiders. The one from Mistral wanted to use stealth and poison to wither their enemy away. The one from Vacuo wanted to use quick, deadly blows to weaken the enemy and finish them off. The one from Vale wanted to charge into battle with out thinking clearly. After deciding to do a combination of the four tactics, they successfully drove away the raiders and the old man thanked them for helping him with his problem as the raiders had been stealing his food and supplies for months. He gifted the four Knights with special abilities, no one had the same ability. The Winter Knight got the ability to control Snow and ice. The Spring Knight got the ability to move without being seen or heard and poison in his attacks. The Summer Knight got the ability lava and have a powerful knock back with his strikes. The Fall Knight got the ability to control Dark Matter and Summon Grimm at his will. Over hundreds of years, these Knight have gotten specialized nicknames. The Winter Knight is known as the Guardian. The Spring Knight is known as the Serpent. The Summer Knight is known as the Lion. And the Fall Knight is Known as the Dragon."

"How do you know all of this?" Kai asked me.

"I know all of this because it was the only thing to keep me entertained," I answered.

The bell rang, ending the class period. Everyone got up to go to their next class.

"Kai," I said.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Come with me for a couple of minutes," I told him.

We walked over towards the elevator to Ozpin's office, and on the way we conversed with each other.

"Tell me Kai," I said, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Atlas," He said, "I attended the Academy there for two years, then decided to transfer over here, because I heard that people were more successful at Beacon."

"Are you related to anyone special?" I asked.

"Um," he pondered, "Yes I am. Someone named Blizzard... He was alive at the time Mantle's downfall."

"Ah," I said as we stopped in front of an elevator, "We're here."

We walked into Ozpin's office and I motioned Kai to step out of the elevator and wait there, before walking up to Ozpin.

"Hey Ozpin," I said as Ozpin turned around in his chair.

"Ryan," He said, "What are you doing her I might ask?"

"You've heard about the story of the four Knights, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, although that isn't told much because of the first Fall Knight," He said, "I am familiar with it."

"I think this new Transfer student might be the next Winter Knight," I told him, without letting Kai hear me.

"How do you know this?" Ozpin said, raising one eyebrow.

"His aura gives off a felling in the air that only those capable of being one of the Knights give off," I explained, "Also, he's kinda related to one of the old Winter Knights."

"Which one?" Ozpin asked me, intrigued.

"Blizzard," I told him.

"Keep an eye on him," Ozpin said, "See how he develops to figure out if he's the next one."

* * *

I walked into the little arena that Glynda holds practice matches in.

"Professor Xiao Long," Glynda said, "Is there any reason why you're here?"

"I have no class currently and I want to see how the students fair against each other," I explained.

"Just don't interfere with the training session," Glynda told me with a sigh.

"I won't," I said.

"Now, I was in the middle of deciding who would be choosing their opponent next," She said, "It will be... Kai. Who do you want to spar with?"

"Hm...," Kai said, looking around. When he laid eyes on Weiss, he suddenly looked pissed, "I'll fight the Schnee."

"Okay," Glynda said, "Combatants, please make your way to the floor."

When they got to the floor, they traded talk a little.

"Ah yes," Kai said to Weiss, "The little Schnee. Too bad your precious father isn't here to help you."

"What are you trying to say?" Weiss said, "I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Begin!" Glynda said, then Kai and Weiss charged at each other.

The match looked evenly matched, until Weiss used her semblance to block Kai's incoming attacks. Kai had decided to activate his semblance, his eyes turning a snow white color. He smashed down with his claymore on one of Weiss's glyphs, completely shattering it into dust. He took advantage of the situation and knocked Weiss back into a wall. Weiss got up and used her semblance again, but this time to summon a white colored Ursa. Alarmed, Kai tried to jump away, but couldn't get out of the way in time as he was bombarded by the Ursa's claws.

I looked up at the board, and saw that Kai's aura was almost in the red.

"I don't know if your in there," I said where no one could here me, "But if you are, then this future Huntsman needs your help and protection. Spirit of the Guardian, I command you to awaken, to help him bring peace and protection to those who cannot do it themselves. Awaken!"

Suddenly Kai's aura level shot up to about halfway, and Snow started to circulate around him. He got up and put his claymore away. A confused Weiss just stood there, doing nothing as her teammates were yelling at her to attack Kai. By the time Weiss decided to attack, Kai had generated a tornado with the snow, and had sent it towards her. Alarmed, Weiss tried to get out of the way, just like Kai had tried to do with the Ursa, but it was also a useless attempt as it lifted her out of the ring.

"Match!" Glynda said, "Weiss is out of the ring, indicating a ring out. Kai wins this round. And that will be all we have time for."

"Better luck next time Weiss," Kai Said, then started to walk past me.

I caught up with him a couple seconds later.

"Hey Kai," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"The fairytale about the Knights," I answered, "It true."

"How is that possible?" He asked, "In fact, how do you even know it's true?"

"Because," I told him, "I'm the current Fall Knight."

"I need to know this... Why?" Kai asked me.

"You need to know," I said, "Because it's apart of your ancestors legacy."

"Still," He said, "Why?"

"To put it this way," I told him, "You're the new Winter Knight."

"What?" He said confused, "How?"

"The power of each Knight has a different way of choosing the successor," I said, "The power of the Fall knight chooses randomly. The power of the Winter knight chooses through the family of the first knight that had the power. The power of the Spring knight chooses the person the utilizes their surrounding the best... It's mostly been Faunus that's gotten it. Finally, the power of the Summer knight chooses by whomever defeated the last knight, and if it can't do that then it chooses by who it thinks is the strongest."

"That's weirdly complicated," Kai finally said, after processing the information.

"I know right? It took me ten years to memorize all of it," I explained.

* * *

"Hey Zodiac!" I yelled, "Where in the hell is Smother?"

"I don't know," He said, "Ask one of the twins."

I frowned and started to walk over towards the twins, when I was interrupted by a reporter.

"Ryan Xiao Long," The reporter said, "Do you have a minute?"

"Time is just about all I have," I told the reporter, "Sure."

"Your organization the Fallen Remnants have recently been making a name for themselves by stamping out the crime in this city," The reporter said, "What are your thoughts on that?"

"Well hey, more power to them," I said, "I've always been all for equality. I just want to unite humans and Faunus before we have another huge revolt on our hands. My organization is jumping head first into the unity, and are showing the citizens of Vale that we should respect everybody, and not just themselves."

"Thank you for your time," The reporter said, then walked off.

Just as she walked away, I saw Smother walk into view.

"Smother!" I yelled, then walked up to him, "I need you to do something."

"What is it you want me to do?" He said telepathically.

"Oh yeah that's right...," I said, "You're a mute. Anyways, I'm going to be leaving Vale for some important matters in a couple of months. While I'm gone for as long it will take me, make sure Zodiac doesn't blow something up."

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes it is," I told him, then walked off towards Kai, who was standing at the entrance to the facility the Fallen Remnants are using.

"Ryan," He said, "When are we leaving?"

"After you graduate from Beacon," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

I looked at him, with a death glare, "Because you haven't learned everything you need to learn."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I've decided that this is gonna be the last chapter for this story. I'll make a backstory for Kai and the Spring Knight though.**

* * *

"So," I said to a man in black and red Spartan armor, "What's with the sudden armor change?"

"I didn't change it," He said, "I washed my armor."

"What's your backstory?" I asked him.

"Before I joined up with the freelancers, "He explained, "Before they fell apart, I was operative for the insurrection organization."

"How did that go?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that part," He said, "My last mission with them was infiltrating a top-secret facility that only Malcom Hargrove knew about, and was keeping it a secret from the insurrection leader, and every other UNSC personnel worthy of knowing about it."

"What happened when you infiltrated the facility?" I asked him.

He looked around to see if anyone was listening, then leaned in, "I saw something in there that nobody should ever have to see," He told me, "I saw entire worlds burning without help. Dimensions and galaxies being consumed by the eternal black space around it. Worst of all, I saw them,"

"Saw who?" I asked curiously.

"Cinder. Meta. The Insurrectionists. BioBlood. A bunch of people I've never even met. And worst of all is The Mad King Ryan," He said, "That was when I decided that I wasn't going to work for them anymore. I then joined the freelancers and the Insurrectionists were hired by Charon Industries as a private security team."

Kai then walked up to me, "Hey Professor?" He said, "I think we were followed."

I turned around and saw Bounty Hunters equipped in full body armor walk in the door to the bar that me and Kai were in.

"Sorry, gotta run," I said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Noland," He said.

Me and Kai ran out the back exit just as the Bounty Hunters walked up to Noland's table and asked if he had seen us.

* * *

We walked up to a small house in the plains and knocked on the door. A young man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, "We're looking for Attwell."

"He's uh, not here right now, um come back later," The man said.

"You're lying," Kai said, "Where is he?"

The man sighed, "He's hunting right now. He'll be back later,"

We turned around after he had shut the door to see Grimm closing in on our position. We readied ourselves to fight, when they were shot by a group of people wearing silver armor. One of the people in the group saw my face, and aimed his gun at me. The leader of the group commanded him to lower his weapon. The Leader walked up to me, with his gun in hand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for someone," I said, "His name is Attwell, have you seen him? He prefers to wear the color green over every other color."

"Actually, I did see someone like that," he said, "He was being trailed by what looked to be a Bounty Hunter over in the jungle."

"Thanks," I said then signaled to Kai that we were leaving.

We started walking towards the distant jungle, when we heard a girl call for help. We ran over to where the scream came from to see four bandits raiding a girls home.

"Let's take these lowlifes out," I told him, "Then we can continue looking for the Spring Knight."

I distracted the bandits, while Kai generated a snow twister to make them easy to drive off. After Kai let the twister loose on the bandits, I created a giant hammer made out of dark matter to hit them with. When the last of the bandits had been driven off, the girl walked up to us.

"Thank you for helping me," she said, "That fighting was amazing! It's like you two are Knight or something sent from the world above to protect the people."

"Hey," Kai said, "It wasn't even out of our way. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Wendy," She said, "Now that I think of it... It's kinda like you guys are similar to two of the Knights of Remnant."

"Trust me when I say this," I said, "We are. I'm the Fall Knight, and Kai here is the Winter Knight. A huge war is on Remnants doorstep, and we're gonna need the four Maidens and Knights if we're going to win. So I've taken it upon myself to search Remnant for the other two Knights, currently I'm looking for Attwell, who was seen in the Jungle being tailed by a Bounty Hunter."

"Oh," She said, "Well good luck on the search!"

We turned around just as Attwell ran into us.

"Watch where your going!" He said, on the ground.

"Attwell," I said.

"That's me," he said getting up and brushing himself off.

"We need your help with a very important matter," Kai said, "Soon, a war will break out and the very survival of Remnant will hang in the balance."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, "Isn't there some important chap you should be talking to?"

"We're telling you this because," I replied, "You're that important chap, and you're also the Spring Knight. One of the four Knights of Remnant."

"One, I'm not important at all," He said, "Two, where in the bloody hell is your evidence to back this up?"

"The fact that you have already mastered the spring knight's abilities," Kai said.

"You got me there," he said, "Ok, fill me in on the details. Tell me what we're gonna be up against."

"So," Kai said, "A huge war is coming, and we need to gather the four Knights to even stand a chance against the enemy we're going to be facing. The maidens have already gathered, so all that needs to happen is to find all four Knights."

"Great," He said, "Now that there's three of us, where and who is the fourth one?"

"That's what I was just about to tell you," I said, then continued to tell him who the fourth knight was.

* * *

We walked into a prison complex in Vale and signed in as visitors. When the sign-in was completed, we walked over to a cell that was heavily fortified. The guard let us in, and locked the door behind us.

"Well well well, if it isn't one of my favorite people in all of Vale," The prisoner said, "What do you want."

"I keep it simple," I told him, "We need your help."

"Why would anyone ever want my help?" He asked, "I'm just a criminal that everyone wants dead."

"Then after what they learn about you, they'll have to respect you... Roman" I told him.

Torchwick leaned forward, "Let's hear what you have to say."


End file.
